At present, many communication systems support high-speed transmission of wireless data services, such as CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) 2000 1xEV-DO (Evolution Data Only) system. During high-speed transmission of a data service, for a single AT, the maximum rate of forward transmission that can be reached is 2.4 Mbps, and the maximum rate of reverse transmission that can be reached by an AT is 153.6 kbps. However, the CDMA2000 system is a self-interference system with limited capacity. When the forward transmission is performed, multiple ATs using the same sector carrier share and compete for the forward bandwidth of 2.4 Mbps. When the reverse transmission is performed, because the total bandwidth of a sector carrier is only 400 k, if the number of ATs is large, the reverse load will rise, which leads to competition between the ATs and power increasing. Hence, both the total throughput of the sector and the throughput of each AT will be reduced, and the Quality of Service (QoS) for the ATs cannot be ensured.
From the purpose of the ATs employing wireless data service transmission, the demands of the ATs are hierarchical. The demands of some ATs are not very high. For example, chatting on QQ demands a very low rate, sending e-mails demands a higher rate than the rate of QQ but does not necessarily has demand on real-time and real-time wireless video service, demands a very high rate. Therefore, and operator needs to have the ability to provide hierarchical inter-user QoS service to meet the various AT demands. While satisfying the demands of ATs, the operator can also improves operating outcome by charging according to levels, for example, the highest rate is provided for a VIP; a middle rate is provided for a high-level AT; and a basic rate is provided for a common AT.
The prior art provides a technical solution for implementing forward inter-user QoS as follows.
The forward channel of CDMA2000 1x EV-DO is a time-division system, in which an Access Network (AN) provides a real-time scheduling module for deciding when and for how long each AT will obtain the service according to some factors such as requested rate, historical throughput and AT function. Shares of the service obtained by different ATs can be adjusted in real time by means of the AT function. The higher the level of the AT is, the larger the share is, the more the chances to be scheduled can be obtained, and the higher the rate is.
In the prior art, only forward inter-user QoS can be realized. The priority or level of an AT can not be considered in the reverse direction, e.g., corresponding reverse highest rates and reverse average rates cannot be provided for ATs of different levels. So, in the reverse direction, when the ATs are not many and the system capacity has not been saturated, the service demand of each AT can be satisfied; once the reverse load is relatively high, competition will occur among the ATs, leading to a widely decreasing of the reverse rate of each AT. The ATs closer to the base station are more competitive than that far away from the base station, but the high-speed service demands of some ATs cannot be satisfied.